


My princess

by Iamtheemoduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Backstory, Bedtime Stories, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Bounty Hunters, Breast Fucking, Cannibalism, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunken Flirting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gags, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Insanity, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Siblings, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Step-siblings, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Submissive Kylo Ren, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Underage Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheemoduck/pseuds/Iamtheemoduck
Summary: Lianna is a simple princess. She lives in the golden planet of Hatsumira along with her father, the king, her stepmother, the queen and three step siblings, Syrin, Tavion and Leeta.One day she encounters the big and powerful Supreme leader Kylo Ren that was visiting her home planet to sign an allegiance.When both words collide, their life is flipped upside down. Both not wanting to admit their true feelings, having conflicts that tears them apart.Even if he really doesn't want to admit, he'll do anything for her.Anything for his princess.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. either shut up or i'll make you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This chapter is just a filler lol. 
> 
> The dark order visits Hatsumira to discuss a treaty/allegiance. While the princess is minding her business she is greeted by someone special ;)

"Don't the flowers look radiant, Jane?"

They were taking a small stroll through the palace gardens. The bushes were covered with gold, white and red roses. "They look quite marvelous, your highness." Jane was Lianna's maid, they've been best friends since Lianna got to the castle. "Tell me, do these roses say, we hope that your stay in Hatsumira is comfortable and that you sign the treaty?" Lianna was holding a bouquet of white and gold roses in her hands "they most certainly, your highness". The dark order was visiting Hatsumira. Hatsumira is the golden planet, literally almost everything is covered in white and gold. It's habituated by many creatures, aliens and humans; The humans are earthlings. A long time ago when Lianna was practically seventeen years old, news started spreading around that the planet earth had contracted a terrible virus that was ending life in matter of seconds. She took in as many earthlings as she could to her planet and gave them the right to call it home. She was wearing a short yellow plaid skirt with white tights, her blouse was also white and she had a matching yellow plaid sweater around her shoulders and buttoned up in the middle. Her shoes were small and had a small pump. She topped this look with simple jewelry. A tiny bracelet around her left wrist, a ring her fiancé had given her and a small butterfly necklace. "Oh my, Hildegard, is everything alright?" Hildegard was her stepmothers main maid. She was huffing and puffing from running in those uncomfortable shoes they're forced to wear "the dark order, they're here!". Lianna and Jane looked at each other for a moment "they are speaking in the kings study as we speak!!". "Do you think he's here?" Lianna asked Jane as they looked around the corners of the west wing hall "who?, the supreme leader?" Jane whispered "well duh!, do you think he's a human under that mask?" Jane shrugged her shoulders "he could be robot for all I know". Lianna was left alone to walk down the halls of the palace. She was softly humming a tune when she heard heels scattering behind her, it was Hildegard. "Hildegard, is everything alright?" Lianna looked at the poor maid with concern "it's the supreme leader Miss, I was ordered to bring refreshments for the reunion and I accidentally spilled some all over his robe and, and, and he-" Hildegard didn't finish her sentence "he's so terrifying Miss, do not go near him!". Hildegard walked away sobbing. Just you wait, when I meet him I'll give him a piece of my mind!. She thought. Only cowardly men make women cry over dumb stuff. Lianna mentally cursed when a loud ringing overtook her hearing. It was so powerful she had to cover her ears. She dropped her roses on the floor. When the ringing stopped, Lianna looked around and saw no one near her. "Shit" she mumbled under breath. She bent down to pick them up. That's when she heard boots appear in front of her while she was on the floor. She looked up to see who it was. Even behind her hair she saw a black mask with red lines all over it. She realized it was Supreme leader Kylo Ren in all his glory and dark clothing. She quickly grabbed the roses from the floor and tried to maintain a straight posture "Supreme Leader Ren, lovely to meet you in person" her tone was wobbly, quite obvious she was nervous. Even though he was wearing a mask she knew that his eyes were drilling a million holes in her brain. He was much taller than she originally thought. She looked at his robes, complete black attire. He had a black cape draped around, reaching his black leather boots. She couldn't see his hands, they were gloved. Not a hint of skin. Huh, so he might be a robot after all. "I'm so sorry for being this way, I'm not even dressed appropriately." She nervously chuckled and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "you are not forgiven or excused" Lianna shot her head at his words "excuse me?!" She scoffed at him "I heard that you were going to give me a piece of your mind?". Lianna mentally facepalmed herself. How the fuck did he hear me? "Well, Supreme Leader Ren. I was told that you made one of my maids feel inferior." Lianna crossed her arms "need I remind you that you are in MY castle and in MY castle you respect people and you don't make them feel inferior." Kylo chuckled, his voice modulator making him sound like gravel "she is a mere maid, she practically is inferior" Lianna's mouth slightly opened at his comment. How can people tolerate this man?, he's such an asshole!. "I advise you, Supreme Leader, that if this happens again I'm going to take matters into my own hands. I will not let a man behind a mask make me feel like dirt." Ren raised a gloved finger at her "I suggest you watch your tone, princess" Lianna slapped his finger away from her face "don't you dare point a finger at me!" Lianna shouted "that is quite disrespectful, especially to a woman of my status!". Kylo closed the gap between them with two strides. Lianna was tall enough to reach his chest which was now in front of her face. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, it was so loud she feared that he could hear it. "I have a better solution to this" Kylo squeezed Lianna's cheeks, forcing her to watch him. "you either shut your mouth, or I'll make you shut up". Kylo forcefully threw her face aside, his leather boots stomped away from her presence. Lianna pushed herself against the wall as she watched Kylo walk down the long hall. She kept questioning as to what the fuck had actually happened right now. "Wait, so your saying that he literally confronted you about it?" Lianna was in her bedroom with two of her sisters, Tavion and Leeta. "You should've seen him, Leeta. He was so tall and, commanding." Lianna laid her head on top of her pillow, images of him just running through her head. "now, now, don't give it much thought. After all you are going to get married". ah yes, she was going to get married to a man she did not love, never had, never will. "I know, Tavi, I know". Jane came through Lianna's bedroom door "miss, dinner is ready" Lianna nodded, the three of them made their way to the table. Shortly after they were joined by general Hux and Empress Rey. Lianna stared a little at general Hux, she liked his orange swooped hair. "Lianna, it is improper to stare." She snapped away from her daze and muttered a little sorry. She wondered why commander douchebag hadn't joined them. Maybe he doesn't want people to see his robotic parts. Shortly after when she went to her room, she was greeted by her fiancé, Kayle. "My love, you're finally here!" Kayle swooped Lianna in his arms, planting a small kiss on her forehead "Kayle, I thought you were back in Kakatsu." Kayle extended his arms to squeeze her shoulders, "I'm here now, aren't I?. I just couldn't wait to see you again." He wrapped his rather freakishly long arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. "I thought we might have some alone time." Lianna felt disgusted at his words, she hated the fact that Kayle only thought about sex. But as she was taught at a young age, "you were made to please and to obey". "I missed you too" she had to swallow the flavor of bile from her mouth. Kayle was starting to undress her from her clothes. Lianna could only keep her eyes shut and think that it's all a dream.


	2. Urges (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lianna discovers something that she thought she never had. She also discovers a dirty little secret from her fiancé. Empress Rey decides to pay Lianna a little visit through her bathroom mirror.

The moon shined brighter this night. Lianna thought. 

She was in her quarters, naked and cold. She couldn't sleep at all after the events that happened not even twelve hours ago. This also wasn't the first time that Lianna couldn't sleep due to have nightmares from stuff that has happened to her.

She quietly rose from her bed and tiptoed to her bathroom hoping she wouldn't wake up Kayle. She twisted the golden metal hands of her large tub makin lukewarm water flow unto the tub. Her ears perked at the distant sound of her bedroom doors closing. She checked to see if Kayle had left, and he indeed had left her room. A wave of relief washed over body. 

She lit up small peppermint scented candles and placed them in different parts pf the bathroom. She even delicately threw in pink bath salts in the water, alongside with rose petals, lavender oil and a little bit of soup to create bubbles. Before she got inside the bathtub she turned on some music on a low volume, making sure she didn't wake anyone.

She stepped inside the warm water slightly hissing at how her bruises reacted to the temperature. She dipped her head underwater, letting her long hair billow out like a mermaid. She closed her eyes to enjoy the ecstasy that was listening to the chorus of the song, that although it was muffled and warped, she could still hear the bass of the song.

Lianna was drying her hair while watching the sun rise once more, signaling that today was a new shitty day. 

As per usual Jane had entered Lianna's quarters to bring her breakfast and then she would sit down behind Lianna's back and brush her long hair. "Today your father has some business to do outside of Hatsumira and I got a special invite from your brother". Lianna had an older brother named Jared. "oh?, what's up with him?", Lianna took a bit of her cheese and ham omelette. "He wants you, Tavion and Leeta in his wedding". Lianna's eyes glimmered in excitement when she read the virtual invite. The wedding is going to be in two weeks in the planet Nandatoo. Jared was marrying queen Namala of Nandatoo, the black goddess of the galaxy.

"And before I forget, your mother wants to have lunch with you and your sisters in the garden"

"Step mother, Jane. Step mother."

Jane chuckled. "right, step mother". 

Lianna came out of her closet wearing a cute little red noodle strap dress with brown boots. Her hair was parted into two braids that was tied with a white ribbon at the end. She wore tiny diamond earrings on her ears and simple gold chain around her chest. Lat but not least she did her makeup which was nothing too extreme, just mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss and drawing in her eyebrows. Once she felt ready to go out and have lunch with her stepmother and sisters, she walked out of her quarters.

This little lunch was arranged in the palace gardens where a small quaint table stood with different delectables. All of which varied from chips, sandwiches, gelato etc.

"Tell me Tavion, how are your studies going?" the queen asked. Tavion was the youngest sibling out of all of them, she was only seventeen years old. "They are going quite fine, mother". Syrin snorted. She had quite the backbone to insult her siblings when they were achieving something. "oh, no, just had something in my nose".

"Say, Lianna, have you thought about going on a diet?" Lianna clattered her utensils on the table, she covered her mouth with her hands. She knew where this was going. "No, Syrin, I have not thought about going on a diet". 

Syrin was always bickering with Lianna about her weight, acting as if Lianna wasn't self conscious enough about her weight. Lianna has always been struggling with her body image. She was surrounded was small, skinny and petite women, whilst she was a chubby five foot seven girl that had boobs so big that her back pain was unimaginable. In general, Lianna just completely hated how she looked like all the time. Always thinking she was too fat, too ugly, too tall, too this and too that. She would even cover her stretch marks with makeup so that nobody would see them.

"well you should think about going on a diet, you look like you gained a couple hundred pounds". The queen slammed her hands on the table, her face red with anger. She stood from her table and stomped away from the table. 

"Fuck you, Syrin" she threw cake at Syrin's face. Syrin gasped and wiped away the frosting where it had landed. Lianna was trying to swallow her tears as she tried to walk back to her room. Noticing she was lost in the halls, she opted to entering the first room she could find. She locked herself in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet the lunch she had previously eaten. 

When her stomach finally felt empty, she flushed it down. She washed her mouth with water trying to get the disgusting taste of vile from her tastebuds. She looked at herself in the mirror noticing all her "flaws", she couldn't help but feel sick again. All she ever wants is to look and feel pretty, but that to her felt like a faraway dream.

"what are you doing in my quarters?" the robotic voice boomed through the bedroom making Lianna jump back in fear. The bedroom she was in was Kylo Ren's guest bedroom that was designated to him. "I'm so sorry, Supreme Leader. I was just lost, I couldn't find my way back to my quarters". Kylo slowly made his way to where she was standing, his looming figure towering over hers. "Lost?, how can you get lost in your own palace?" Kylo didn't seem to buying what she said but she couldn't really tell him what was happening to her. 

"I will be out of here shortly, Supreme leader". Lianna fidgeted her way out of his quarters. She kept mentally calling herself stupid while she made her way back to her own quarters. She was met by Kayle's hand slapping her cheek. 

"Where the hell were you, Lianna?" she was rubbing her cheek, not noticing he asked her a question. Kayle slapped her again. "answer me when I ask you something!" he shouted. "I was having lunch with-" Kayle slapped her, again, not letting her finish her sentence. "Don't lie to me you stupid whore, I know you were fucking some other guy, probably one from the kitchen staff". Kayle was always like this, making Lianna's life a living hell since day one. He was always assuming things about her, saying she was sleeping with other men when she wasn't, he wouldn't even let her go anywhere without him. 

"this calls for a punishment". Kayle grabbed Lianna by her hair pulling her straight onto the bed. "Get off me, Kayle!" she kept fighting against him, trying to push his hands away. "aww, the little princess wants to fight again" he taunted "but you are nothing a stupid and weak little bitch". All of his words and actions just kept filling up a bubble of hatred that was boiling deep within her soul. She grit her teeth and sent his body flying across the room. His body fell to the floor with a thud. 

She huddled her knees to her chest, breath trembling and shaky. "Lianna?, I heard a- AH!" Jane screamed when she saw Kayle's unconscious body in the floor. "What the fuck happened her?". 

Lianna had to think of a lie, and quick. "he tripped and fell" she blurted out. "what are we going to do with him?" Jane and Lianna hovered above his body trying to figure out a solution. "Lets take his body to his room!. That way he wont have to remember what happened!." Lianna nodded to Jane's idea. 

They both tried to pick him up but only resulted in dropping his body. They both agreed that dragging his body was much better than carrying him. Lianna had dragged his body all across the hall till they reached a random room in which to place him. They both sighed, no one had catched them in the act. 

As Lianna walked back to her room in silence she couldn't get the recurring image of Kayle's boy being flung across the room. She had to cover her ears to ignore the ringing that was ripping through her skull. 

"going somewhere, Princess?" 

Lianna feared of turning around, she knew that Kylo was standing behind her. She built up her courage and turned around, hoping he couldn't see that she was scared. "Supreme leader" her words wobbled as she spoke "is there an inconvenience?". Kylo nodded. With two gloved fingers he motioned Lianna to walk where he was standing. With fear she made her way over to him, only being six inches apart. 

"I sense, a disturbance in you". His metal helmet grazed her soft cheek where Kayle had recently slapped her. She flinched at his sudden touch. Kylo took this by surprise, he wasn't going to hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you", Lianna didn't know if she should even trust him. How can she even trust a man who's face she has never seen before?. His gloved hand leaned in once more on her cheek, she didn't flinch this time. He graze the cheek with his fingers with a touch so soft it could be compared to an angels touch. 

"who hit you?" he asked. Lianna didn't want to get into any troubles with Kayle, his family or with her family by any of that matter, especially her dad. "no one, I simply have red cheeks because of the heat", another lie.

I just hope he cant read minds. she thought.

"oh, but I can" he said so obviously. This made Lianna widened her eyes. Her brain went to the thought that Kylo could hear her thoughts. Did it mean that he already knew the truth?. "why won't you tell me the truth?". Lianna was so oblivious to the thought of him wanting to help her, a princess that in her head she had little to no value. "Why do you even want help me?" she snapped at him "I am nothing but a princess with a bunch of problems. You are a very busy man and I can assure you, your time would be a lot less wasted if you weren't preoccupying about me. Plus, you wouldn't really care who did this to me.". But Kylo secretly did want to know who had hurt her. 

Kylo raised his hand near her head. Her heart pace quickened, she thought that Kylo was going to hit her. Instead she just felt another sharp pain in her head. She gritted her teeth to contain the wails of screaming that wanted to escape her mouth. 

"Tell me, who did this to you". Kylo was inside her head searching for any suspects. Till he found certain memories that Lianna had locked up in her head. At this point Lianna was on the floor crying, the pain that she felt in her head was immeasurable. "please, get out of my head!" she pleaded between sobs, but that didn't stop Kylo from what he was doing.

Silence. 

The ringing had stopped. She heard nothing but the fast and quick beat of her heart. She felt naked even with many layers of clothes. Kylo had invaded her privacy but forcing himself inside her brain. Kylo was shocked, he was even furious. 

"So the your fiancé is the one who has been doing this to you" his hands turned into fists "Kayle, I presume his name is". Just by saying his name was like venom to him. Kylo didn't even properly know this guy and already hated his guts. "Please, you can't tell my father!" she shouted, her knees still collapsed on the marble tiles. "and why is that?". Kylo didn't even need an answer from her. Her sad little eyes could tell him the reason why she didn't want him telling her father. "he wont believe you. He has Kayle placed on a pedestal thinking he's the biggest thing since flying cars." her eyes searched through any type of emotion through his visor "please" her voice trembled as she pleaded. 

"I wont tell him". Those words were like victory cheers to Lianna's ears. Through the few tears that fell on her cheeks she managed to smile. She sprinted up from her knees and ran to Kylo to give him a tight hug. Kylo didn't hug back, but instead just patted her head. "But I warn you princess, if I even hear or feel the same discomfort. I wont hesitate". That felt like a threat to her. But it didn't really matter, she was just happy that Kylo wasn't going to tell her father about what he saw.

\---  
"My lord where have you been?" Hux asked "we are an hour and a half late to the meeting with the king". Kylo always found Hux as a persistent nuisance. Then again if it wasn't for him being a persistent nuisance Kylo would arrive late to his meetings. "were you with that girl again?" this time Rey was the one being a nuisance. Rey couldn't stand the sight of Lianna near her, she just simply didn't like her for her own stupid reasons. "what girl?" Kylo played dumb but he knew that the girl they were both talking about was Lianna, "Do not play stupid with me, Ren. You and I both know which girl we're talking about. I thought I specifically told you to not go anywhere near her, she is only a distraction to you". The doors opened to the kings study. He stood there in all his glory wearing his pure golden crown with diamonds, rubies and sapphires encrusted in them. "shall we?", the three of them nodded and walked inside the study.

Lianna was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She still had the memory of Kayle being flung back fresh in her head. She couldn't even think if she was the one who did that. 

was I the one who magically flung him into the wall?. That was the question that was running through her head. 

She decided to test it out by sitting in a meditation position in the bed. She closed her eyes, grounded herself, cleared her head of any thoughts. To fully concentrate she had to have a blank mindset and a controlled breathing pattern. She felt airy, like floating in mid air. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was actually floating in mid air. 

"I wonder what other cool stuff I can do..." 

Her body collapsed on the bed. She scratched her chin thinking of any other way she could use this new found gift of hers. 

concentrate...

A random voice in her head said. It wasn't an evil voice, it was actually a rather soothing voice. She looked around her room. 

That's odd...

She did what the random voice told her to do. She concentrated on a simple object, like her poetry book. It seemed hard at first as she could barely even lift a simple think book. She calmed herself a little and told herself to just breathe and concentrate. Before she even realized it she was making a book float in mid air. She made the book go up, down, right, left and all around her room. 

\----  
"Do we have a deal?". The king had finally signed his allegiance with the dark order. Kylo and General Hux seemed to nod at his proposal. The king smirked. "We will place our troops here in your planet, sir. I am quite sure they will find the right accommodations". 

\----  
Lianna's door was knocked repeatedly. When she opened it she saw that it was only Jane. Jane was panting, she could barely even breath. "Oh my- Jane are you alright?" Lianna was seriously concerned for her friend. "I'm seeing red spots but I can assure I'm fine. I just came to tell you that your father signed the allegiance" Jane said breathlessly. Lianna wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, she really didn't care about politics. 

"Do you know what this means?" Lianna shook her head "It means that Hatsumira practically belongs to them now, they own us. Which also means that they will be recruiting younglings to join the dark orders empires". By the look that Jane had on her face Lianna could tell that this allegiance was not a good idea. "They plummeted our home into destruction. We will never be same".   
\-------   
Jane was right about what she had said the other day. Ever since the king had signed off Hatsumira into an allegiance with the dark order the planet has been dying. Lianna all her life believed that each planet had a beating heart of their own, and if anyone broke it the planet would go into a great and massive depression. 

Every day Lianna would look outside her windows waiting to be greeted by the blinding bright sun, she was only met with grey skies and dark clouds. It had also recently started to snow. 

Today marked three weeks since Hatsumira has been in its state of dark clouds and grey skies. She would spend most of her time inside her quarters reading books and drinking hot chocolate. It has also been three weeks since she last saw Kayle, his excuse was that he was on some business trip back in his home planet. Kylo had returned back to starkiller base along with Hux and Rey, their time in Hatsumira was done. Everything has been too quiet for her, just too quiet. 

While she walked around the rather large halls of the palace she heard what seemed to be like small giggles. She peered her neck around the corner. She saw Kayle laughing with what seemed to be a palace nurse. Lianna decided to follow them behind their backs, cautiously without making any noise. They both entered a guest bedroom in the east wing. Her heart thrummed against her chest as her feet followed the rail of Kayle and the mystery nurse. 

She arrived at the guest bedroom, placing her ear softly against the door. Muffled moans and groans came from the other side of door. She mustered up any confidence and opened the doors to the guest bedroom. Just as she suspected, Kayle was fucking the nurse. The nurse didn't even react, squeal, scream or hid her body, she just kept bouncing up and down his dick with a malicious smirk spread across her face. 

Without saying a word she left the room. Her heart wanted to pound out of her chest, her stomach twisting in nots, vile surrounded her mouth, she just wanted forget what she saw. She wanted to pluck her own eyes out or pour bleach into them, maybe then she can forget what she just saw. 

She walked back to her room pacing back and forth, her hands running through her hair scratching her scalp. Her breathing quickened making it difficult for her to breath. She was angry, no, outright furious. She was so furious that she might even blow off steam off her ears. 

There was one room where she could take her anger away. She stripped off from the dress that she was wearing and wore a full body suit, her hair was up in a ponytail. She made her way to an old dungeon where people used to train. It was a glass dungeon, you could see outside but no one could see inside. The dungeon had all types of training equipment, like, a bow and arrow with targets, swords, javels, daggers, ninja stars, everything. 

Her most favorite weapon of choice was daggers. She would usually picture that the target was someone she hated most and would picture the blade going straight through their head. 

But yet, all that intense training was not enough to suffice her anger. She looked down at her engagement ring. It was silver and had one small red diamond. It looked like something she would buy at an outpost. She placed it in the floor and smashed it with her boot. She leaned onto a beam, her hands gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. 

She was more than just furious at Kayle, even though she kinda expected this. She was furious at herself. All this time she did everything she could do improve her looks to please Kayle. She knew that this was bound to happen, yet she didn't want to acknowledge it. She just kept pushing everything about him so far down her soul that she ultimately decided to forget it even existed. 

Lianna gripped her hair tightly. She tried so hard to contain her tears but she couldn't, they started to fall down her sweaty cheeks like raindrops on a window. Those quiet tears turned into loud sobs, that soon turned into screaming. She kicked and pushed the beams and the equipment's on the floor. 

She walked back to her room, deciding that it was a good idea to take a shower to take the scent of sweat and anger off of her skin. She had stepped inside the bathroom, going straight first into the sink to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying too hard, her nose was red and had baggy eyes. 

"You're so pathetic" she flinched when she saw a lady with a black cloak over her head talking to her through her bathroom mirror. This lady in the black cloak was Empress Rey Palpatine. "Why do you say that?" Rey scoffed. "are you seriously asking me that?. You think I never noticed your discomfort around that man?". Lianna questioned which man she was talking about, till she realized it was Kayle. "I heard you, I felt the anger that poured out of you like a tipped wine glass. You are so angry that you cant even control your own emotions", Lianna stood there silent. 

she felt my anger?...but how?...

"how did you...feel my anger?". Rey chuckled. "you really don't know?" Lianna shook her head "The force. It made me feel the anger that soothed from you". Lianna was in shock. She didn't even know what Rey meant by the force. "but I don't have the force". Rey smirked at Lianna's comment. "you truly are so dull. You are so dull that you can't even realize the great power you have within you. You can even use it to exact your revenge on someone" Lianna spun her brain around that. Her eyes widened when she finally caught on. Rey was implying that, if Lianna controlled her anger she could kill Kayle. 

Lianna walked backwards in fear, shaking her head from side to side. "no, no, no, no. I will not kill Kayle. Do you even know how much trouble I will be in if I end up killing him?". 

"So you are implying that you would rather keep him as a shitty fiancé, rather than just straight having revenge?, all because of what might happen?" Lianna nodded her head "you truly are the dumbest, most idiotic person I have ever met in my entire life". Lianna had enough of Rey's constant insults towards her. 

"stop calling me that!" she shouted "I am not dumb or idiotic!", Rey chuckled loudly "now you are just acting like a big baby". Rey knew what she was doing. She was making Lianna angry by insulting her multiple times. 

"No I am not!". At this point Lianna had her hands balled into fists. "yes you are!. You are nothing but a pathetic, stupid, whiny, cowardly little girl who is afraid of getting revenge on a person who mistreated her, abused her, used her and has now found that they cheated on her!". Lianna screamed so loud that mirror shattered. Tiny pieces fell down to the sink and floor. 

She covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She feared that she might alarm someone. Even after the mirror broke she could still hear Rey's evil chuckle through her brain.

Lianna fell to her knees, her boots scrapping some glass from the floor. She placed one hand above the broken glass and started to sob. She couldn't stop staring at her shattered figured from the glass on the floor. She took fistfuls of glass in her hands, the tiny shards breaking skin contact. 

"it's my fault... it's all my fault..." she mumbled. 

\----------- 

"are you alright Ren?". Kylo was with Rey in the planet of Exogol, informing Palpatine of everything that had happened in Hatsumira. "yes, Emperor Palpatine", Kylo lied. He could sense that something was off, he just didn't know what. 

"Remember what I told you, my child. Once everything is set in motion, you shall bring me the princess to my hands. And only then, shall our plan be complete..."


	3. what the hell we gon' do? (pt.2 to my previous chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now delve into Lianna's conflicted mind as she tries to fight urges all while being persuaded to give into them by Kylo Ren. 
> 
> We also now get to meet a new character!. This character is an old friend of Lianna's that lives in the castle working as an advisor. 
> 
> And we cannot forget that we reveal a hidden secret from Kayle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys just wanted to point out that the new character in this story is played timothee chalamet :3
> 
> enjoy!!

"Lianna?" Jane preoccupiedly called out her best friends name. Jane flinched at the sudden sound of glass breaking, it came from the bathroom. She decided to enter the bathroom. Jane gasped and covered her mouth, she couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her. Lianna was in the floor, her knees on top of broken shards of glass, and her hands were bleeding enormous amounts of blood. Lianna was sobbing softly. She looked up at Jane who calmly bent down to Lianna's level, her eyes not breaking contact with her. 

They were both silent, not saying one syllable. They didn't even need to speak, the little tears that would run down Lianna's cheek was enough to tell Jane that she wasn't okay. Jane opened her arms towards Lianna, suggesting her a hug. Even if Lianna tried to deny it, she knew she needed a hug. 

Jane engulfed Lianna in a comforting hug. Lianna couldn't hold in her sobs anywhere so she cried onto Jane's shoulder. Jane softly rubbed Lianna's hair and quietly hushed near her ear, "It's okay sweetie, it's okay", Jane murmured reassuring words to Lianna's ear. 

Lianna looked at Jane through her blurry vision. "Kayle, cheated on me" she said between sobs "he cheated on me with a nurse". Jane was afraid of telling Lianna that she had already known that. To not break her heart again she decided to just keep it a secret. 

"Why don't you sit here so I can make the bleeding stop". Lianna sat down in the toilet, she waited for Jane to come back with a first aid kit. "this is going to hurt, okay?", Lianna nodded. Jane poured alcohol on the wounds, Lianna's hand shook in pain, she bit her bottom lip to stop if from wincing. 

Lianna sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at her feet. Jane sat next to her handing her a hot cup of hot mint chocolate. Lianna said a small thank you. She sipped from the warm drink, the mint engulfing her sore throat. 

"how do you feel?". Lianna looked at her drink, not wanting to make eye contact. "like complete utter shit", Lianna was being honest, she did feel like utter shit. "Why would he do that?" she scoffed "I know why. Because he is not happy with me". She needed to get her emotions out, even if it hurt her. "He has always, always hated my guts. He only tolerated me when it came to sex, that and because he liked my boobs. I changed myself. I fucking changed for him, I started wearing more makeup, less revealing clothes, I stopped being me just so that he could like me. the endless nights where I cried because he made me feel like shit. The nights where he would tell me to shut up and be a good girl-" Jane stopped her mid sentence "Lianna, did Kayle ever?". Her eyes said everything. Jane covered her mouth, tears barely spewing from her cheeks. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jane felt betrayed. Lianna always told Jane everything, even her most deepest secrets. "I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't believe me. He said if I ever told anybody he would kill me, so I kept everything a secret for many years." Jane couldn't help by hug Lianna so tight she thought she might suffocate. 

"how could I not believe you?. Hell, Lianna I have known you since you first arrived here. You know you cant trust me." Lianna placed her head on Jane's shoulder, they were silent once more.

Even though Lianna had already told Jane about this whole situation, she still hadn't told Tavion or Leeta, and she most certainly couldn't tell her father. She knew that if she told her father he wouldn't believe her, after all she was only in this marriage for political reasons. 

Lianna had decided to change clothes. She stripped into something more comfy, a sunflower dress and her usual brown boots. It was freezing cold outside so she had to put on a sweater. The snow made a crinkly sound when she stepped on it. 

"Riggs!" she bent down to pet her dog. Her dog is a male, dark fur great dane, she's had it since she was ten years old. Lianna was happy to see her great dane jumping and barking. "you know boy, for a dog who's fifteen years old you sure have a lot of happiness in you". Riggs the dog licked Lianna's face, she smiled in content. 

"I knew that seeing him would brighten up your day". Lianna turned to see her fathers advisor, Corwin. Corwin was wearing his usual white buttoned up shirt with a grey vest over it, grey khakis and brown oxford shoes. "Well, you knew right. Riggs did brighten up my day". 

"since we're both out here, how would you like to take a stroll?" Lianna smiled "I would love to".

They both walked around the snow covered garden, talking about how their life was going. 

"how is your engagement going?". That question hit Lianna straight into her gut. "I'm thinking about cancelling it", Corwin widened his eyes. 

"Lianna, as your fathers advisor, if you cancel this engagement do you realize ow much politics damage this will create?". Corwin kept on blabbering about how much politic damage this would cause. Not only to her father, but to both Hatsumira and the planet where Kayle lives in. 

"he cheated on me!" she blurbed out, stopping Corwin mid sentence. "he did what?" Lianna looked at Corwin "you heard me, he cheated on me with a nurse. So no, I don't care about my fathers political business and I certainly do not care about how much damage this will cost to the both of us. I'm tired of pretending that everything is okay but it is not, it has never been". Lianna looked down at her shoes for a moment, thinking that they were more interesting that what she was talking about. 

"I don't know what to say, I'm speechless". She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "does your father know about this?", she shakes her head "he wouldn't really care. All he cares about is politics and social statuses". 

"Lianna?" Tavion called out to her sister. When Tavion saw Lianna she sprinted towards her. 

"what is it, Tavion?". Tavion spat put bits of her hair away from her face "Jane made hot chocolate!. You have to come, and you too Corwin, Jane makes the best hot chocolates!". Corwin chuckled "I guess drinking a bit of hot chocolate won't hurt". Tavion squealed. 

"there you guys are!" Jane beamed at them. Corwin helped Lianna take her sweater off "Oh, thank you" she gave him a kind smile. "of course, yours is infused with mint, just how you like it" Jane winked at her. 

"you like the flavor of mint in chocolate?" Corwin was curious as to why Lianna would like that flavor. "Well, yeah!. I like anything that is mint and chocolate. I even like peppermint ice cream". 

Corwin looked at Lianna weirdly. "what?" Lianna and the rest of the girls chuckled "Corwin, you have whip cream all over your..." she motioned to his upper lip. His cheeks burned red, he was embarrassed that he didn't notice that he had whipped cream on his lip. "I'm so sorry, jeez-" he kept muttering apologies. Lianna slightly smiled at his stubbornness. 

"you really don't have to walk me back to my room, Corwin. I was fine walking by myself, you know.". Corwin was gentlemen enough to walk Lianna back to her room, but that was just an excuse to keep talking to her. "I actually just wanted to say something", they both came to an abrupt stop, "You should really ell your father about this, Lianna. You might think that politics and social statuses are the only thing in his head, but you are his only blood related daughter, the next queen of this planet. He loves you more than you could ever imagine". 

Lianna always grew up with the image that her father was a very busy man, she barely even saw him. She grew up with the idea that her father only did care about money, politics, statuses and marrying her off to the first pretty boy he could find. 

Her father was not an easy going man either. He had quite the knack to have a bit of a temperamental issue, he would let that anger out on his staff. Or even worse, cut off the heads of those who even tried to betray him. 

"goodnight, princess" Corwin politely bowed down at her before walking to his quarters. 

Maybe Corwin has a point. Maybe her dad will understand. 

Lianna was ready to go to sleep after taking a nice warm shower, she wore baggy pants and an oversized t-shirt. 

"I always thought princesses wore nightgowns to sleep". The random, out of the blue, robotic voice of Kylo Ren startled the living spirit out of Lianna. "holy fucking shit, man. You scared me!" she shouted, but not loud enough for other people to hear. "Why are you even in my room- in fact- HOW, just HOW, are you in my room?!" she asked "How in the living hell did you get here?, I thought you left!".

"You don't know how I get here?" Lianna shook her head "the force, princess. It's connecting us". 

Lianna scoffed. "the force?, what kind of made up gimmicki bullshit is that?" That seemed to make Kylo really mad. Lianna started gasp, she couldn't even do it, all she could feel was an invisible pair of hands wrapped around her throat constricting any form or way for her to breath. "It is not some gimmicki bullshit, princess. The force is a gift very little people posses, it's what balances us.". With a pull of his hand Lianna's body flew over to his hand that wrapped around her throat. 

"And you, my dear princess" he stopped for a moment, inched his cold metal helmet to her ear "you have the force". Lianna barely had any time to react correctly. She could only manage to slip a few groans. His grip loosened around her neck, her body collapsing to the floor. Lianna grasped for dear, sweet oxygen. 

"I-I-I" She stuttered, unable to even speak correctly yet. She blinked her eyes repeatedly trying to make the spots go away. "I have the force?. That's fucking delusional". Lianna stood up from the floor, still rubbing where Kylo had his hands on. 

"Nothing is ever delusional, princess. How do you think you managed to throw your fiancé's body across the room with little effort?, it wasn't magic, it was your anger that boiled inside of you. So much pent up anger that triggered your force". 

His body was so close to hers that she could feel his chest rising and lowering. He ran a gloved hand through her cheek, softly rubbing it. 

"come with me" he demanded. Lianna wanted to oblige but was too afraid to even do so, she feared that he might choke her again. She walked behind him like a lost puppy, which was embarrassing for her. 

"where are we going?" she couldn't deny that her curiosity was on high, but at the same time she was scared of what was going to happen. "Patience. We're almost there". That's all he said for the rest of walk. 

Lianna couldn't quite pinpoint where she was. All she could notice was that it was dark and cold. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden outburst of light that surrounded the room. "can you please tell me- OH MY GOD!" she covered her mouth to prevent any screams from coming out of her mouth. Kylo had the nurse that Lianna had seen with Kayle. 

She was all bruised up, her makeup smeared and her hair was tattered, spread across her face. The first thing she took notice was the nurse's mascara was run down by her cheeks, probably from crying too hard. The nurse had her arms behind her back, her wrists were tied up and she had a gag in her mouth that muffled small whimpers. 

"what is she doing here?" her voice trembled. "I brought her here, to teach her a lesson". Kylo took the gag away from the nurse's mouth, the nurse instantly started to sob. "please, have mercy on me your highness, please" the nurse pleaded between her sobs. 

Kylo walked up behind Lianna, leaning his mask closer to her ear. "I know you hate her, in fact, you loathe her" his robotic voice sent shivers down her spine "you want to kill her" the word kill spiraled around her brain. She didn't have the guts to commit murder, especially to a nurse. "You're right, I do hate her. But I would never kill her". Kylo chuckled, he forced Lianna to look straight at the nurse when she didn't want to know and Kylo knew why. 

"look at her" he squeezed her face "even when she saw you standing there, outside the bedroom, she kept pouncing on him. And even when you left he didn't chase you, he let you leave". The same anger was boiling inside of her, they both could feel it. Lianna was biting the inside of cheek to prevent her for delving into her urges.

Ever since she saw Kayle and the nurse the only thing she only wanted to do was to make her suffer. Cut off her face, give her a Glasgow smile, torture her, anything to make her feel the pain that she was feeling on the inside. 

"yes, that's it. Feel your anger soothing from you. Let drip from you, feed it" Kylo kept persuading her. He knew that she was strong, very strong, he had to try harder to make her fully angry. "remember what she did, think of how long they were doing it behind your back. Think of them times he made you feel at your worst, the endless nights crying because you never felt enough for him. The times he took you for granted. The times he never asked for your conset and used you for his own little pleasure, like a toy".

Her eyes twitched at the memories that flushed her head like a tornado. Her hands balled into fists, she was delving into her anger, succumbing to it. 

She slowly walked up to the nurse, she bent down to her level on the floor. "Look up at me" she demanded at the nurse. The nurse through her blurry vision looked at Lianna's face "please, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I-" Lianna raised her hand cutting the nurse midway of her sentence. "How did it feel?" the nurse was confused at Lianna's question "how did it feel with him", the nurse didn't answer. Lianna slapped the nurse with the backside of her hand "answer me, whore" she spat at the nurse. 

"he was gentle, and caring. He asked if he was going too rough and if I was okay...he even asked for consent before engaging on anything". 

That was the cherry on top on Lianna's anger. The things Kayle didn't do with her, he was doing it with the nurse. Lianna's eyes watered as she stared at the nurse, a look of anger and sadness was mixed in her face. 

Lianna untied the nurse, engulfed in a hug. The nurse had returned her hug tightly, Lianna could feel that the nurse thought she was forgiven. "do you know I feel on the inside?" she whispered, the nurse shook her head. "Like this", The nurse widened her eyes at the sudden impact. Her breath shivered for a moment. The nurse's body collapsed on the floor, blood pooling in the floor. 

Lianna leaned her face closer to the nurse's, she was still breathing, slow and struggling. "you don't deserve to have a heart" she gritted her teeth and plunged the knife straight into the nurse's chest, over, and over, and over again. Blood sprayed over Lianna's face, hands and clothes. She didn't stop, not even when she knew that the nurse wasn't breathing anymore. 

Lianna stood up from her position, slowly turning around to face Kylo. Her breathing was jagged, she felt as if her chest was being squished tightly, making it difficult for her to breath. 

Kylo walked up to Lianna in slow steps. She stared at him through his visor. She dropped the knife to the floor, wanting nothing more than to faint from exhaustion or cry till she ran out of tears. 

She looked at the body that was dumped on the floor, not knowing what to do. "What the hell are we gonna do now?!" she looked at Kylo for a moment thinking that maybe he had the solution to this. "I'll deal with this later. For now you must go back to your quarters and clean up, do not tell a single soul about this" Lianna nodded. 

"leave!" he shouted so loud that it echoed in the room. She scurried away from the room, she needed to get away from the dark aura that was surrounding her. 

Her feet wanted to refuse from walking, she wanted to stop time, to forget what had just happened. She once again went inside her bathroom, turning on the lights from place she noticed how fully covered in blood she was. Her fingers ran through the almost dry blood, tracing every inch that it went through. The sudden realization of what she had done soon slapped her across the face.

Her hands were shaking. She needed to get the blood away from her. She scrubbed her body with soap so hard she thought she could rip her skin off. 

No matter how hard she scrubbed her body she could still feel the way the knife sliced through her skin, impaling the heart. She needed to punish herself. She couldn't live with the guilt that the nurse probably had a family, people that loved her. 

She couldn't handle it, not anymore. She bent down to the sink, picking a brown wooden box from it. She opened it to reveal small rectangular silver blades, bandages and other healing ointments. 

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. She was so used to this feeling that she didn't hiss or groan anymore. Instead she just watched as her own blood dribbled onto the marble tiles from her skin. 

She hated herself. 

Hated her body. 

Her laugh.

Her smile.

Her hair.

Her face.

Her nose.

Her lips.

Her chubby cheeks.

Her stomach rolls.

Her stretch marks.

Her rather overly big boobs.

Her thighs.

And now on top of that she had to carry more self hatred for killing someone and having to keep it as a secret. 

She hated...

Everything.


	4. daddy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this bitch has some serious DADDY ISSUES

It has been a couple of weeks since the incident with the nurse. Around four days ago they found her body dumped in a river, she was found by Hildegard.

When Lianna found out about she almost threw up in her bedroom.

It was all HIS fault. Her life was seeming less normal till he showed up and flipped it upside down. She was infuriated with Kylo's bullshit and she was going to confront him.

She was currently in her father's study searching for one of his law textbooks.

Not even a day ago, in this same study she had confronted her father about not wanting to marry Kayle. And well...

\---------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MARRY KAYLE?" He shouted.

"HE WAS SLEEPING WITH OTHER WOMEN!" she shouted back at her father.

She was not going to tolerate being belittled by her screaming father. If he screamed, she would scream louder.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO NOT MARRY HIM. IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT I AM THE HEAD OF THIS CASTLE, I AM THE KING AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

It surprised her to other levels of how immature her father was. He never cared for her. He truly only cared about his image, statuses and political views.

"A man might be the head of the house, but a woman is the neck and she can twist the head into any direction she pleases" this time her tone was low, secure, dominant.

"I've had enough of your nonsense, Lianna!" he sat up from his, only to be forced back down. She wasn't forcing him to sit down, it was Kylo ren, he was the one force paralyzing his body to his chair.

"No, I'm the one whos had enough of YOUR nonsense!" her chest was heaving like an animal "You are just a child, you have no idea of what you're doing".

That seemed to strike something inside of Lianna. Something that's been kept locked up all those years in her. Yes, her inner strength.

"I cant believe you would say that" she shook her head "I have no idea of what I'm doing?. HA. It is quite funny you think, after all these years you only cared about me because I'm your only blood related daughter" every clink of her heels was made closer to her fathers figure "Need I remind you father that I am the only person in this castle that can recite the constitutional laws front and back, by number, section and page?. The only person that knows by memory the hatsumirian laws like a bible".

Her anger boiled inside her stomach like a lava pit. A lava pit that was about to erode.

"I am the only child that took self defense classes, sword fighting classes, dancing classes, singing classes, and I learned how to play various types of instruments. I took endless classes on etiquette with endless times of horseback riding. I'm the only one in this castle that still knows how to write letters and to use a pen with their hands. I'm the only person left in humanity that can remember any vast knowledge of earth and their history. I can recite poems by memories and write them like music onto sheet. BUT THAT NEVER MATTERED TO YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME OR YOUR FAMILY!" She wasn't screaming out of anger, no, she was furious.

"Im the only one in this stupid castle that even knows how to cook!, because dear gods the chefs here make dry food." she was spurring down her words and she doesn't even care.

"Why don't we talk about you, huh?. You should have an award for being the worst king and another award for being the most lousy father in existence. You never took care of your daughters, not even me. Even when Tavion was born you didn't care to see her, I was the one who took care of her, changed her diapers, took care of her wounds, I DID EVERYTHING!. What have you done, hm?. You have killed countless kingdoms including your wife's kingdom, even forced her to marry you"

She balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her skin.

"You are a coward" she spat at him "The day that you die shall be the day this kingdom will rejoice. We'll dance on your grave and spit on your ashes. That day, will be the best day of my life" she leaned onto the king, eyes like a predator digging into his skull "The day that the kings head falls into demise as his soul rots in the bloody ashy pit of hell".

The way that her voice boomed through the study made everyone quiver in their chairs. She was so commanding, powerful.

Kylo was intrigued on this sight of her.

"Let him go, supreme leader. Lets just hope he learned his lesson" 

Kylo seemed to nod his head at her request. He released his force paralyzation on the king. The king, however, was scared shitless. Scared at her daughters sudden rise of authority all while being paralyzed by the supreme leader AND being embarrassed not just in front of the general but in front of the supreme leader.

"I will cancel the wedding with or without your permission. Good day."

\---------

She couldn't deny the gratification she felt with Kylo's help, but then she remembered what he did to her when she went over to say thank you.

She had made him her signature golden honey cake with white sugar glaze on top with tiny sprinkles. She was so joyous of giving him this cake as a way of saying thank you.

"I don't need cake. I only helped you because you are weak, you couldn't handle your father alone"

"Fuck you, Kylo"

That was the first, and last, time she ever used his sith name instead of supreme leader. Out of pure anger she grabbed the honey cake and smashed it against the snout of his metal helmet.

"Lianna?" she jumped backwards at the mention of her name "Oh, Corwin, you scared me!" she chuckled, placing a hand on her chest "What are you doing here?" she asked "I work here" he said in a duh like tone.

"Right. You do. Listen, uh, can you help me find a book?. I'm trying to find a book that talks about the history of Hatsumira but I cant find any." Corwin stopped in his footsteps "Lianna, your father had those books burned ages ago.

Great. Just her luck. When she needs something to read there's nothing to it.

"Shit" she cursed under breath "My life just seems to be getting shittier and shittier by the second" she was pacing back and forth in the study, hands running through her hair "First, the supreme leader arrives and makes my life go all cuckoo and sends mixed signals. Then my father tries to belittle me and insult me in front of many people. Like, cant I just for once take a fucking break"

"Lianna. LIANNA!. Calm down"

Corwin had placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop and look at him. She never noticed how beautiful his brown orbs looked like under the small rays of the sun, they were gorgeous.

They both stood there staring at each others, mentally complimenting each other.

"Have you calmed down?" Lianna nodded, her hands grazing his fingers "Yeah, all thanks to you" her lightly chuckled at her remark.

Corwin and Lianna have known each other since they were teenagers. They both acted like a lovey-dovey couple but neither of them insinuated anything.

They both sat in silence, not wanting to talk, both feared it might ruin the moment. When they least expected it, Lianna had leaned in onto Corwin wrapping her peach lips around his thin ones.

They both quickly separated. Both minds running wild at what just happened. "Im so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by Corwin's lips, this time the kiss was very much intended.

Lianna ran her hands through his curly hair, nails softly dragging through them. Corwin pushed her body till it reached the edge of the desk. She jumped a little to sit on the edge.

"I cant believe im actually kissing you..." Lianna furrowed her brows "What do you mean by that?. You didn't want to kiss me?. Was it bad?" she was freaking out "No, No, its just that. Ive always had a crush on you, Lianna. The day that you announced that you had a boyfriend I felt destroyed, which is why I went away to law school. To get my mind off of you".

Corwin always had a crush on Lianna. She couldn't be more happy to hear his love confession.

"I like you too"

The way that his eyes beamed up when he heard her confession made his heart do twists and leaps. He was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey I was thinking, maybe, we could go out sometime?. Maybe after you return from your brothers wedding?"

Lianna pecked his thin lips "I would love to".

They both stopped kissing before anything else happened, or if anybody catches them in the act.

She squealed as she made her way back to her room. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Corwin, her fathers advisor.

She was back in her room, choosing what clothes to wear for her brothers wedding in Nandatoo.

A loud ringing ripped through her brain like a bullet. This noise was worse than getting a migraine. All she could hear were loud booming steps comings towards her, she knew that those steps belonged to Kylo. He was inside her bedroom once again without any type of permission.

"You have some type of nerve of entering my room without permission!" she turned around to meet his pig snout looking mask "Says the girl calling me - what is it?- oh, a pig snout looking motherfucker?"

"I wouldn't be calling you those names if you'd had just left me and my life alone!. But noooo, you have to come barging in like you own the fucking place. That is some type of-"

Kylo had slid his gloved fingers inside of her mouth, thumb pressing on her tongue, causing her to cut off her sentence off short.

"mothefuwer"

Kylo chuckled under his voice modulator

"You have quite the guts to call me, a higher entity, those types of names" he leaned onto her cheek, his cold metal mask grazing it "Someone ought to teach you a lesson" she bit his fingers making him hiss in pain and draw them back "You ought to teach me nothing. I am not some dog that you can just teach them tricks. Im a princess and I shall be respected like one!"

Kylo wrapped his hands around her throat, constricting her of any oxygen whatsoever. She secretly seemed to like it.

"You and that dirty little mouth" his fingers ran down the curve of her peach plump lips. He inserted two fingers into her mouth getting them wet with her saliva "Always cussing the higher authority" he was violating her mouth with his leather gloved hands. 

Lianna started bobbing her head back and forth on his fingers. Even though she preferred it was something else.

"You wont have that something else until you have learned your lesson. Now, on your knees" he commanded. When Lianna didn't do so she was forced on her knees by Kylo. He force pushed her down till her knees hit the floor with a small thud. He froze her hands behind her back so she wouldn't have any method of touching herself.

She couldn't help the fact that she was getting turned on by the second. She hated that she couldn't even touch herself, she had to rely on her legs to give her friction.

He took his fingers away from her mouth, leaving a small trail of saliva. He raised her chin making her look straight at visor. Through the red and yellow glass visor he could see her body. But not that much.

She heard the sound of his lightsaber being taken away from his holster. Her heart was now pounding against her chest, what was he going to do with it?.

"Suck on it you little slut"

I guess a little teasing wouldn't hurt him. With the most innocent of eyes she gave him, she leaned onto the saber giving it a small stroke with her tongue. The taste of cold, vile metal was panging against her mouth. But she liked it. It was a unique enticing taste.

She took the tip of the bottom of the saber in her mouth, wrapping her plump lips around it. She slobbered it like corn on the cob. This sight was making Kylo extremely aroused.

"Such a good girl" he mused "Just like daddy's little girl". She didn't have much of a daddy kink but when Kylo called her little girl she would moan out daddy just for him.

She took in most of the bottom part of his saber in her mouth, making whore like blobbing sounds with her saliva and throat. Lianna was so turned on by this that she could feel her second heartbeat against her undies.

"Such a, ah-, good little girl"

the way that he praised Lianna was like music to her ears. The thoughts that ran through her made Kylo even harder, his bulge was quite noticeable through his slacks. Kylo forced his saber to her throat, touching the base of it. "You little whore. Thinking naughty thoughts about me just to get me hard" he violated the back of her throat with his saber, only receiving small 'nughs' in response.

"Tell me who you are" he seethed his words. He took the saber away from her mouth, Lianna finally being able to breath "I-I-I'm you're little girl".

She grunted pain, Kylo had slapped her cheek. "Who's little girl?" she looked at Kylo's visor, giving him what he wanted, but wanted to be a little bit more extra.

She fought against his force use to stand up. With her heels she was exactly tall enough to reach his helmet. She snaked her hand to his pulsating bulge, eager to be touched. It twitched in her hand when she started to palm his erection. She ran her lips to where she thought his ears might be. With the most seductive voice she could use she said...

"I'm daddy's little girl"

To her surprise, Kylo moaned extremely loud to that. When she looked down she saw that he had cummed in his pants. He had cummed really hard, it was starting to spread down to his thighs.

She lightly chuckled at how he was in this state, so vulnerable. He was so horny that by the mere touch of her hands and her voice saying that he was his little girl was enough to send him over the edge.

"You truly are a little slut, but im not done with you, not just yet"

Kylo forcefully took Lianna to her bed by yanking her hair. He pushed her against her pillows, ass arched in the air. Kylo lifted her skirt to reveal her bare ass with nothing but a thin thong on.

She wished she could see his face staring at her ass. It was a mesmerizing view.

"Bigesst, most fattest ass I've ever witnessed" he grabbed it with his hand giving it a big squeeze. His fingers traced the thin line of her pussy lips that were drenched in her juices.

"And so wet... You must be eager to have some cock in you" Lianna groaned against her pillow, she loved but hated being teased by his fingers.

He circled her sensitive nub in small circles that sent shockwaves through her body. He got on top of the bed, his legs parted like Lianna's. She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. She gasped against her pillow when she felt his erect cock just outside the entrance of her eager little pussy.

He teased her by only putting a small portion of the head inside her "Tell me how much you want it, beg like a little whore for it" He grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling her neck back "Please stick your huge cock in me, sir." he chuckled under his voice modulator "Good little whore".

He pressed her head against her pillow sticking his erect cock in her tight walls. The size of his cock was too much for her too handle, he was bigger than Kayle that's for sure. Kylo moaned against his voice modulator, the feeling of her tight walls perfectly squeezing around his cock was an amazing feeling for him.

"gods, you're so fucking tight princess" his voice dripped with lust "Better than fucking a virgin".

He didn't hesitate in hammering his dick in and out of Lianna quickly. He didn't care to adjust her to his size. She didn't even mind it, she's never had big dick in her life so this experience was something new.

"Tell me how much you like it. Tell me how much you like my fucking cock"

"I fucking love it sir - ah - best cock I've ever had in me. I want it to fuck my brains out" he slapped her ass rather harshly "gods you're such a little slut for cock. For the supreme leaders cock, just look at you moaning like a whore onto your pillows"

Kylo was starting to reach her cervix, hitting it like a hammer hitting wood.

"Yes, supreme leader. I'm whore for your cock" she couldn't believe the words she was saying. She never talked such dirty in her life, she felt like she needed to wash her tongue with soap after fucking Kylo.

She loved the feeling of Kylo's cock in her, made her feel whole.

"Such a horny little princess aren't you" he said against the crook of her neck. With one hand he yanked her back, this position made him plunge his cock deeper into her, the other hand was on her hips, squeezing hard enough to leave marks.

She felt her panties getting wetter and wetter by the moment, she needed some type of touch down there.

"Touch me" she said "I want you to fucking touch me" he squeezed her throat tighter "Not until I say that you deserve it" he seethed at her.

Kylo's thrusts became sloppy, out of rhythm. He was about to cum, he so fucking close.

"I want you to moan out my name" he commanded at her "Moan it loud enough so everyone hears how much of a slut you are" her walls tightened around his cock, both of their moans becoming sloppy.

"Fuck- ah- SUPREME LEADER!" she moaned out like a whore into the air as Kylo spurted his semen inside her. He didn't stop thrusting till the last drop of semen was in her.

He slid out of her. Her body tumbled to the side of her bed, trying hard to concentrate her mind into breathing.

Kylo slipped his dick back inside his pants, zipped up his zipper and grabbed his lightsaber to put it back into its holster.

Without saying a word, Kylo ren left the room leaving Lianna all alone in her bedroom. Horny and alone.


	5. Sing at my wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lianna is extremely nervous when she gets asked by Namala to sing at her wedding. WhAT MAKES HER MORE NERVOUS is the different side that she sees of Kylo.

"Please be safe on your trip and do call me when you get there!" Jane tightly hugged Lianna, not wanting to let go of her best friend, "Jane, I have to go or I will be late" Jane releases her grip on Lianna's body "Take care, weirdo" she playfully punched her arm "You too, dumbass" Lianna returned the same gesture. She was slightly excited that her pet dog, Riggs, was coming with her.

Lianna waved goodbye to her friend and sister by the front gate. Leeta was staying behind because she was feeling sick. She had already said goodbye to Corwin earlier this morning without anyone noticing.

Lianna and Tavion finally boarded the royal ship. The door sliding shut and the ramp escalating back to its place.

The trip to Nandatoo wasn't exactly far but it was a lengthy ride. Lianna had already planned to read and listen to music the whole ride there.

"Lianna" Tavion called her sisters name "I always wondered what this was" she pointed at the music player in Lianna's hands, "Well, the earthlings call it a zoom. It plays music through these which are called earbuds" Tavion was fascinated by this new apparat in her sisters hands.

"What type of music do they listen to?" Tavion took the apparat in her hands, twisting it around for a bit "Well, it all depends on the person. Earthlings have a variety of music, all ranging from soft to bloody murder. I myself like these type of songs" She inserted one earbud in her sisters ear and one in her. The song she chose was from genre called _pop_ music.

"What about the other songs?" Lianna wasn't sure if her baby sister was ready to hear the other side of her favorite music, but she showed her anyways.

Hiding behind the sweet, tender and adorable Lianna was a girl that loved hardcore music with people that screamed so loud she could go deaf. Tavion wasn't exactly fascinated by the other taste of music that Lianna had, it just wasn't her style.

"Ooh, I like this one better" Tavion exclaimed "Here comes the sun. The Beatles?. Why would people name a song after a bug?" Lianna chuckled at her sisters small knowledge in music "No, Tavion, the song is called here comes the sun, the band is called the Beatles" Tavion now understood "But still, its weird naming a group after a bug".

"I really missed doing this with you"

"Doing what, Tavi?"

"Having alone time with my sister". It had been some time since Lianna genuinely sat down and bonded with her baby sister. The feeling hit her gut like a flying train. "You were always so busy with all of this queen job that you never had time for me anymore" Tavion's bright purple eyes were filled with slight sadness remembering the times when Lianna would tuck her in bed and tell her stories of princesses. Or the times when Tavion developing into her teen years, Lianna would help her with how messy it could be with periods and hormones, how her body was going to change and that it was perfectly normal.

"I kinda miss the times when you would play your instruments and we would sing together" Lianna smiled, she remembered that. Lianna has never told anyone, not even her best friend, Jane or her sisters about her past, they just weren't ready for that. Lianna secretly kept her instruments locked away in her quarters where no one could find them. Her father had already threatened Lianna that he would smash every single one of her instruments because that just wasn't the role for a lady that was going to be queen.

"What was the name of that song you always played on the piano, I cant quite remember it" Tavion pressed her chin trying to remember the song, she snapped her fingers when she finally remembered it "It went like, come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand hold it tight-"

"I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry" Lianna continued the lyrics of the song. Tavion's eyes glimmered with small ounces of excitement. It had been so long since she had heard Lianna's voice. Lianna's voice was smooth, just like honey, and sweet like her golden fluffy cakes. Her voice was nothing more than soothing and angelic. Just like a perfect voice. "For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us cant be broken. I will be here don't you cry."

Tavion's purple eyes glimmered even in the little lighting inside the ship. It made her so happy to see that her sister remembered the song.

Tavion chuckled. "Did your mother teach you the song?" Lianna tried to not frown "Yes. My mother did teach me this song, it was her favorite".

No one in her royal family knew the origins of Lianna, it was all a big secret. She never told anyone where she came from, where she was born, or let alone say her real name. Nothing. Her life was just one big secret. For all that everyone knew, Lianna was just a girl that her father saved from the streets of an unknown planet claiming to be his only legitimate daughter. That was only half the truth.

"How come you never talk about your mother?"

Tavion was asking too many questions that were personal for Lianna, but she didn't want to hurt her sister.

"Because, Tavi, it is a very personal topic for me. But if you must know, my mother was an amazing woman, she was always there for me through thick and thin, till she passed away" Tavion's face shifted into pity, Lianna hated pity. "I'm so sorry about that. At least she's in a better place now right?" Lianna did a small nod.

Lianna's mother passed away when she was only a small child. The reason behind her death is something too traumatic, that up to this day she still has nightmares about.

"Lianna, look!" Tavion exclaimed, She pointed her finger against the glass window. They had arrived to Nandatoo.

Nandatoo was a jungle type of planet. It always seemed to rain on this planet, due to the jungles and safaris it has. Today it was not raining, miraculously, it was a very bright and sunny day in Nandatoo. The con?, it was extremely hot. 

"Greetings, your highnesses' " A butler bowed down to the presence of Lianna and Tavion "Please, let us take your travelers luggage"

such a kind man, Lianna thought.

The butler guided both Lianna and Tavion to separate, but close to each other, rooms. The rooms here were different than the ones in Hatsumira. These rooms weren't covered in white or gold, the rooms in Nandatoo felt like you were living inside a wooden house in the middle of a jungle. The room didn't have glass windows, the people in Nandatoo adored nature. They adored it so much that they didn't have a single glass window for they thought that keeping natures fresh air was a sin and that everyone should be grateful for the oxygen that the planet provides them.

"Hello, my name is Rose Tico. Sorry if I startled you", Rose Tico was a small chubby woman with monoloid shaped eyes. She greeted Lianna with a bright smile. Whenever Rose seemed to smile it would hide her eyes. "Not at all dear" she reassured Rose that she hadn't startled her at all "You must be princess Lianna. Oh, the queen talks about you so fondly".

Lianna was the queen's favorite. She absolutely adored Lianna, even loved her as a daughter.

"The queen requires your presence in the supper room in ten minutes" Rose bowed and left Lianna alone in her room.

As she was unpacking she got the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. She aggressively threw her clothes on the bed, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Seriously?, you have to come and do this to me now?"

"Its the only time you are not surrounded by people" his voice echoed through the jungle like room. He was standing behind her, as he usually was whenever he would appear like this.

"And how come you always appear behind my ass?. Just why?, what is it that makes you think, oh I'm just going to appear behind her ass. It's not the greatest thing, I don't even have an ass because I'm flat as fuck" she turned around to face him, this time he wasn't wearing his cloak, just his usual shawl and black pants with boots and gloves, and we cant forget about the mask.

"I don't have a say in that because ive never seen your ass, but now that you mention it", "OHOHOHO, NO!" She raised her hand in motion to stop him from whatever he was going to do "No, mister, you are not going to touch my ass and even if I wanted to I wouldn't let you. We only had one rendezvous' escaped but that was it!. I'm taking my love life seriously, with a good guy now so you can just up and take your stuff" she was whooshing his figure away with her hands. "I am not here to have another little escaped, princess".

That just made Lianna feel dumb. She just immediately assumed that he came for another little escaped. Which she wouldn't mind if she wasn't dating Corwin.

"Then what did you come here for?"

Kylo had a weird vibe to him, different to the ones Lianna would usually feel radiating from him.

"I came here to warn you" she scoffed, why would Kylo Ren want to help her?. "And why is that?, I thought supreme leaders weren't supposed to care about other people" Kylo was getting tired of the way she would speak towards him. To get Lianna to shut up, the best method he could think was his favorite method...

_choking_

He raised his hand in the air, Lianna grabbed the invisible hands that were grappling her throat. She couldn't deny that it was turning her on, a lot.

"Since now your all neatly wrapped around my hands, I get to talk" he inched a bit closer "There are some people in this castle that you shouldn't trust, like that Rose tico girl" she furrowed her eyebrows, why didn't Kylo want her trusting Rose?, she was harmless!.

"You donH't get to-" she struggled to speak "You don't get to say who I get to trust and who I don't, for all I care Rose could backstab me and kill me, that way no one would have to suffer from my presence again". When Kylo heard that sentence come from her mouth he immediately dropped his force grip on her throat. Kylo was now receiving a different vibe from Lianna, not her usual empowering and commanding but sweet vibe, this one was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Fine. Do as you please, I don't care". Lianna fell backwards onto the bed. Kylo was still trying to pinpoint the reason behind Lianna's words, but then again, she was an odd creature for words. "I don't get why you don't want me trusting Rose, she's harmless!. Plus I don't take advice or warning from robot looking people, I only take advice from flesh talking people" she was so cocky.

Without a word Kylo pressed the sides of his mask, it made a small hissing sound. The snout part of the mask raised up indicating that he could fully take off his mask now. What Lianna saw was no alien or robot at all, it was a man. A tall, god damn handsome man.

She was so flabbergasted by his appearance that she couldn't form any sentence. She made small slow steps towards him, she wondered if she could touch his face. Kylo could hear her mind running wild by his appearance, he didn't want to admit but he secretly wanted her to touch his face. She extended her hand to touch his cheek. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking, clear indication that she was nervous.

He took her hand, didn't squeeze it or yank it, just softly took it his gloved hand leading it towards his face cheek. Kylo never noticed how soft her hands really were, free of callouses or any bruise. She had clear and small nails, they weren't painted nor had any designs, it was against the rules for a princess to have her nails painted. Her hand was small compared to his.

She caressed his cheek, careful to not hurt him in any way. In this view Kylo ren wasn't Supreme leader Kylo ren, leader of the knights of ren, he was just Kylo ren, a tall man with a bruised soul.

Her thumb softly rubbed his scar that went from the top of his eyebrows, down his cheek and ended on his clavicles. Her eyes were soft now, she wasn't annoyed or mad, she was surprised to see this side of him, such a vulnerable side.

"I should get going" she whispered "I have to go meet the queen". Without her warm hand on his cheek it would go back to being cold as it usually was. She didn't notice that Kylo hadn't taken his hand away from hers all this time.

Kylo was back on the finalizer, this time alone. He took his gloved hand up to his cheek where she had recently touched him longing for that sweet and soft touch again.

"Visiting the princess I presume?" The empress was standing outside of the room where Kylo was in "That is none of your concern, empress". Rey hated the fact that he had a soft spot for the princess, she absolutely hated it. "Need I remind you the one reason why you are supposed to lead the princess on, supreme leader?" Kylo didn't want to swing his saber and cut her in half, she was being a nuisance, "To bring here and join our side. You are needed on Exagol, Palpatine has something that he wants to say to you".

\------

"Ah, Lianna!. So great to finally see you again my dear" Namala embraced Lianna in a longing hug "Darling, your sister is here!". Vuul was by far the best sibling Lianna has ever had. Vuul was just slightly taller than Kylo, he had orange hair and fiery red eyes. When Vuul saw his sister he couldn't but to run and pick her in his arms and spin her around.

"I cant believe you made it!, where's Leeta?" he finally set her down on the floor, she fixed the skirt of her dress "Leeta had to stay back home, she was feeling sick but she did give me this which I presume is your wedding gift" she handed Vuul a small box that was neatly wrapped and tied with a small bow. When he opened the box, inside it had a small brooch. "This was fathers brooch..." he mumbled.

Vuul was a product of a different father. This was way before Lianna's father came and slaughtered an entire kingdom.

"She knew that you would like it", Vuul wasn't afraid to show his emotions, unlike other men. "I love it, I love it so much." he sniffled a little bit, drying his tears with his sleeves "I have a surprise for you" he wagged his finger towards Lianna's direction.

Vuul took out a rather la rge gift from behind a closet "Oh, but its not even my birthday", "I know, but I know how much you love music and playing instruments so I dig a little deeper and found this". Lianna nervously opened the large gift, she had a gut feeling that she already knew what it was.

"Vuul… you didn't" Vuul had gotten Lianna what humans call a classic guitar. A type of guitar that always fascinated Lianna. She took the instruments in her hands, having a little go at it, tuning the chords so they made a harmonious sound. She couldn't help but hug her brother for this amazing gift. "How did you get this?. I thought all humans stopped producing these types of instruments", "One of the maids that used to work here brought it with her. Before she left back to her home planet she left this with me, said that someone that loved music as much as her should have it".

Lianna and her brother had been chattering so much They had almost forgotten about having tea with the queen.

"Lianna, just the person I was waiting for" the queen sets her cup of tea gently on the table, making sure she doesn't break it "Since me and your brother are getting married tomorrow, I was wondering is maybe you could sing at our wedding?"

It has been some time since Lianna had sung, let alone in front of a crowd. She didn't know how to respond upon the request of Namala, all she knew is that she didn't want to let her down.

"I would love to" This made Namala extremely joyous. She clasped her hands together and beamed a bright smile at her "I want you to sing this song that the earthlings call, what is it?" she snapped her fingers trying to remember the name of the song "Cant help falling in love?".

Lianna knew this song by heart. It was her mothers favorite song. She agreed tossing at the wedding that song, she would have to prepare to not cry.

They all had such a wonderful time drinking tea, catching up on stuff. It was the first time in a long time that Lianna had actually smiled. By the end of tea time Lianna had already taken a shower and had slipped into a comfy night dress. It was raining tonight in Nandatoo.

She looked at the guitar that was across the room, she picked it up and sat back down in her bed. She played a little melody on the guitar just low enough so no one could hear her.

"Lianna?" Tavion asked in a hush tone. Tavion quietly entered the room and sat beside her sister. "What's this?" she asked "A guitar. I used to play it all the time when I was younger." Tavion traced her finger along the metal strings of the unknown instrument "Cant sleep?" Tavion shook her head "I keep having terrible nightmares. They are so frightening that I-" Tavion didn't even finish her sentence, she was cut off by her shivering. Her nightmares were so bad that she couldn't even finish a sentence before shivering and shaking her head.

"Can you sing for me?. Please?. It'll help me sleep better" she scoots her body closer to Lianna's giving her the typical puppy dog eyes. "I cant, not tonight. I have to prepare myself to sing at the wedding tomorrow, to be quite honest I'm extremely nervous". When Lianna turned to see her sister was already asleep.

Riggs was sleeping in between them like ham in between two slices of bread. This slightly had calmed her down.

Maybe singing in front of a crowd wasn't so bad as she would think it was.

\-----

The next morning everyone was rushing and running, today was the big day. Lianna had woken up early to prepare herself. Lianna was wearing a typical gold ballgown. The bottom part of the gown was a shiny, gliterry, silver bottom with flowers sewn on them. The sleeves were itch inducing.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Its me, Rose!, no need to be alarmed!" Rose giggled as she entered the room "I just came by around to check if everything was okay!". She still didn't know why Kylo didn't want her trusting Rose. Just look at her!. She's always smiling and she's so kind.

"Everything is fine here, Rose. Just a bit nervous about today, that's all" Lianna really was extremely nervous about today. She was going to sing in front of gazillions people. She didn't even know if her voice was good enough to appall them. "Ah, no need to worry I bet you sing like an angel!" she was always smiling. Must feel nice to smile all the time.

Lianna had to mentally repeat herself to breath in and out, in and out. Her nerves were so loud that she could feel them on her stomach.

As everyone was gathering around to sit down on the chairs, Lianna was standing behind a couple of pillars. There were so many people.

You can do this, you can do this, she repeatedly told herself.

From the corner of her eye she swore she saw Kylo. She shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her. Kylo wouldn't even think about coming to a lame wedding just to hear her sing.

From behind the pillars she could see her sister Tavion wearing her usual baby blue dress. Tavion waved at Lianna and mouthed a good luck to her.

She walked up to the stage, a microphone in front of her, the crowd staring at her. She was doing this for her brother who had so much for her in the past.

She sucked in a little bit of air as she positioned her guitar in front of her. As she started to play the chords to the lyrics, everyone was looking around them to see that the room had suddenly gone slightly dark, the groomsmen had walked up next to Vuul, the bridesmaids still waiting for the lovely bride.

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Vuul was nervous as well. He loved Namala very much.

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Everyone chattered in low tones as they saw four little girls walking up throwing flowers everywhere they went.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Lianna had stopped the melody, everybody now turning their gaze to Namala that was wearing a beautifully eccentric gold wedding gown. Everyone couldn't contain their ooh's and ah's, the sight was just simply breathtaking. When Vuul saw Namala he couldn't help but let a tear or two slip, he simply couldn't believe that he was marrying such a beautiful woman.

Lianna was up in the stage, tears brimming her eyes, her voice threatened to croak but she refused to let that happen.

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_  
For I can't help falling in love with you ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I hope you guys really, really, really enjoy this chapter it was inspired by the wedding scene from the movie crazy rich Asians. 
> 
> Well just enjoy :3


End file.
